


You'll Be Back, Like Before

by deinvati



Series: AELDWS July 2020 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PM!Eames, President!Arthur, and resolving embargo issues at the same time, makin' out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Detente: noun. The easing of hostility or strained relations, especially between countries, or a French term meaning “the release of tensions,” if you know what I mean.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS July 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827865
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Inception World Leaders





	You'll Be Back, Like Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Special Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946381) by [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet). 



> Prompt: Détente  
> Genre:  
> Word Count: 100 words
> 
> Flos, my love, what would I do without you?  
> (Not win drabble competitions, that's for sure.)

“Prime Minister Eames and I will adjourn to the residence to discuss the matter,” President Levine announced. “Thank you all.”

The door was barely closed before Eames was on him.

“God, they would not shut up,” Arthur groaned as Eames pulled his shirt up to get to skin.

“Been waiting for this summit for three months,” Eames panted into his mouth.

Arthur pressed him against the wall and dropped to his knees. “I’ll make it worth it.”

“Fuck yes,” Eames hissed. “We will need some kind of movement on the embargo though—”

“Eames? Shut up.”

Eames grinned. “Yes, Mr. President.”


End file.
